


Knock on Wood

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, dumb teenage boys in love who are learning how to do the communicate, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me,” Jean says, soft.  Eren tightens his jaw.  “<i>Look at me</i>,” Jean repeats, and this time it is not soft.  Eren responds without really thinking, eyes meeting Jean’s before he focuses on the middle of Jean’s forehead.  “The fuck’s wrong with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock on Wood

“Fuck,” Jean grunts, and Eren freezes, whipping his eyes to Jean’s face.

“What is it, are you okay, is – did I –” he starts to babble, because, yes, sure, he’s had fingers up his ass before, he knows how it feels when it’s done right and he was confident that he knew how to recreate the technique but what if he _doesn’t_ –

“Yeah, dumbass, I’m fine, it’s called the second fucking finger stretches shit out down there,” Jean grits out through his teeth, and wow, okay, that really isn’t helping how nervous Eren is.

“Do you wanna stop?” Eren mumbles, his chin tucked down to his chest and Jean tenses up around Eren – and _fuck_ , he can _feel_ it – reaching down between his legs to grip Eren’s wrist.

“Look at me,” Jean says, soft. Eren tightens his jaw. “ _Look at me_ ,” Jean repeats, and this time it is not soft. Eren responds without really thinking, eyes meeting Jean’s before he focuses on the middle of Jean’s forehead. “The fuck’s wrong with you?”

“…I don’t wanna hurt you,” Eren mutters, and it’s stupid, he knows, so fucking stupid, but he’s always had nightmares and they’ve always been a unique brand of fucked up, but. There’s dreaming about being the Titan that ate your mom and then there’s dreaming about being yourself and chewing your way through your squadmate’s chest. Eating his heart.

Liking it.

“You’ve never hurt me.” Jean’s voice is confused, cautious. “You aren’t hurting me now.” He wiggles his hips for emphasise, and Eren’s fingertips catch on that slightly distended part inside of him, and Jean gasps, sucking in air like he’s desperate for it.

That makes the heat in Eren twist a bit, flare up again but it isn’t quite enough to make the rippling, dark almost-fear in his chest go away.

“You could never fuckin’ hurt me,” Jean continues, grip on Eren’s wrist _tight_ as he rolls his hips again, more purposefully now. His breath catches, a whine just barely making its way out his mouth before he swallows it down, curses and keeps speaking. “Jesus, the fuck even put that in your head? Never gonna be afraid of you hurting me. You’re never gonna hurt me.”

And Jean says it with such easy confidence, and it makes something alarmed wail inside Eren’s skull, because he just – “I had a nightmare. About – making you – you were. I don’t. I don’t wanna –”

In one smooth motion, Jean sits up. Eren can’t stop his eyes from roving over how the muscles shift and slide under Jean’s skin as he does so, even with the shit going on in his head, even with something cruel plucking at his ribcage insistently, because _fuck_ , Jean is hot. Cupping Eren’s face in both hands, Jean leans their foreheads together, breath sidling over Eren’s lips.

This is still a new sort of intimacy for them, and it makes Eren timid, sort of angry, awkward. Eren lets his eyes lose focus. Jean runs his nails down Eren’s cheek warningly. “Look at me,” he whispers, and Eren does, and Jean kisses him. 

It’s slow and deep and _good_ , makes Eren’s breath catch as their lips part with a muffled sound before Jean’s on him again, pressing his tongue to Eren’s teeth with a hum. Eren opens his mouth, lets Jean knot his hand in Eren’s hair and pull, sending needles and a good kind of pain down his neck. Throwing his legs around Eren’s waist, Jean pulls himself onto Eren’s lap, and Eren’s fingers are still inside of him, and the movement makes Jean _moan_.

“I _trust_ you, idiot,” Jean breathes, voice all hitched and perfect against Eren’s lips. “Now fuck me, Jesus, I’ve wanted your dick for fucking _ages_.”

Eren makes a sound at that, because – because he _likes_ it when Jean talks to him, when Jean talks him through it. He sucks in a breath for bravery, licks lips that are suddenly very dry. “Yeah?” he asks, quietly.

Jean smiles toothily, triumphantly – he was always trying to get Eren to _talk_ to him and shit, about what Eren likes, about what he wants to try, and Eren always feels stupid and oafish and undesirable even _thinking_ about that. So.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jean drawls, rocks his hips and Eren twists his wrist and it punches a shout out of him. “Fuckin’…dreamed about it, Jesus, dreamed about you opening me up, throwing me on my back and fucking me till I _screamed_. Fingered myself thinking about it. Every fuckin’ chance I got, shit, whenever I sucked you off all I could think of was what if what was inside my mouth was inside _me_.”

His voice cuts off with a sudden arch as Eren presses up against his prostate, again, slides his fingers down, slides them up to rub _hard_ at the bump. “Oh, fuck, _Eren_ ,” Jean sobs as Eren does exactly that, throws him on his back and uses his free hand to push Jean’s legs far apart.

“Keep talking.” Eren means for it to be an order, like the ones that Jean gives him sometimes – and something wanting trembles in him, just thinking of it – but it comes out more of a plea, and that. Isn’t what Eren wanted. But Jean doesn’t seem to notice or care, because he _keens_ , one hand trailing down to his cock before Eren grabs it, twines their fingers together. “Keep _talking_.”

He fits a third finger against Jean’s ass, just strokes all gentle like he _knows_ Jean has no patience for.

“Fuck, fuckin’ – put it in me, fuck, Eren!” Jean nearly _howls_ , sounding like a disgruntled cat.

“Keep talking,” Eren replies, takes all his fingers out and just traces them around the rim slow.

“Shit,” Jean slurs, tossing his head from side to side. “Shit, what do you – God, want your cock, please just – just fuck me, wanted it for so damn _long_ , just. Want _you_ , want you to fuck me, wanna feel you, fuck.”

He draws in a racked breath. “I don’t _know_ , I don’t know what to say, just please, fuck, please, Eren –” The stream of words are cut off when Eren fits three fingers against him and pushes _in_ , slow, careful, watching Jean’s face for any sign of discomfort.

He doesn’t wanna hurt Jean.

A low, long noise is seeping from between Jean’s lips, his eyes wide and fixed on Eren’s face. “Yeah,” Jean whispers, gives his hips a little rock. “ _Fuck_ , yeah.”

Jean’s taken his fingers down to the roots, and Eren holds there, waiting until he feels just a little give. Then he curls his fingers, rubs along the ridged heat and listens to Jean moan. Spreading them makes Jean yelp, pulling them _down_ along his insides makes him sob, and Eren feels. Good. Feels good that he’s making Jean feel good, because it almost always feels like it’s the other way around.

“Fuck, I’m good, I’m good, Jesus, fuckin’…stick your dick in me, I’m fuckin’ _prepared_ ,” Jean babbles, pistoning his hips desperately.

“Okay,” Eren mouths, leans down to kiss Jean’s stomach. He pulls his fingers out, glazes at his cock, casts a glance around for the lube. “Where’s the –”

“Fucking _fuck_ , Eren!” Jean howls. “It’s fine, it’s good, just –”

“Not without the lube,” Eren says, and he hates that there’s this little panicky edge to his voice.

“Shit,” Jean hisses, bats Eren’s hands away and leans over the edge of the bed. It puts his ass on a nice display for Eren, and he trails his hand over it, squeezing a cheek and watching the mark that makes fade. “ _Here_ , asshole,” Jean snarls, shoving the tub at Eren’s chest before he tosses himself back dramatically and flings his legs apart. “Now can we get to the part where you _fuck me_?”

“Sure,” Eren says reasonably, just to watch Jean’s face turn red. He unscrews the jar, fits some into his palm and spreads it over his dick, biting his lip and whining at the feel. He’s hard enough the relief is almost painful, a jolt of lightning under his skin. Jean sucks in a breath and opens his mouth to swear some more in Eren’s general direction.

Eren grabs his thighs and pulls him back while Eren pushes himself forward, and whatever Jean was going to say is lost when the head of Eren’s cock fits against the rim. Fuck, it’s so _hot_ , and Eren isn’t even _inside_ him yet. “Are – you’re goo –”

“Eren I swear to _fuck_ if you don’t fuck me _right fucking now_ I will _tell_ Mikasa you haven’t been taking the fish oil she got you, I swear to fucking Go – _ahhh_ , fuck!” Jean seizes, Eren pushing himself inside with short thrusts. He bites his lip, reaching a hand down and curling tight fingers around the base of his cock because it’s so _good_ , Jean feels so _good_ inside.

“Oh my God,” Eren whispers, and even though Jean is moaning like a whore he still spares the time to laugh in Eren’s face.

“You look like – shit, _fuck_ – like a fuckin’ Wallist that’s just found God, mother _fucker_ ,” Jean slurs, hitching a leg up Eren’s side. “Grab my leg, you shit, fuckin’ –”

Eren grabs Jean’s leg. He fits it over his shoulder and suddenly he is so much _deeper_. “Oh my _God_ ,” he moans, and Jean has one hand spread over the small of Eren’s back, one hand fisted in Eren’s hair.

“C’mon,” he mutters, and Eren draws his hips back, snaps them forward again. Lets go of his cock because he _really_ can’t concentrate on that with Jean making those _noises_ , with how he feels wrapped around Eren. “C’mon, harder, you can’t hurt me, harder, c’mon –” he spits, and then he slaps Eren’s ass.

That feels – holy _fuck_ , Eren thinks, hunching over Jean and speeding up, adjusts Jean’s leg over his shoulder and hears the sound of his balls slapping against Jean’s ass and feels the remnants of Jean’s slap and that felt –

“You kinky _fuck_ ,” Jean snarls. “Want me to spank you? Next time? Fuckin’ bend you over my knee and make you count them out?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eren grunts, tucking his face into the crook of Jean’s neck. Jean’s hand in his hair tightens till Eren’s eyes water and his dick twitches, _yanking_ Eren’s head back till Jean can meet his eyes.

“ _Answer me_ , is that what you want, is that what you want me to do you, fuck, Eren,” Jean… _pleads_ with him, Eren realizes, like he needs to know what Eren wants the same way Eren needs Jean to tell him, sometimes, what to do.

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, “Yeah, I want that, I want you to do that.”

Jean makes a sound like Eren’s torn him apart, his back arching and Eren puts a little space between them to reach for his cock but Jean grunts his dissent, curling an arm around Eren’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

Closer, closer, till Eren feels like he’s burning up ‘cause of their body heat, close enough that he can feel Jean’s dick trapped between their stomachs. Jean squeezes him, inside, and Eren’s hips stutter.

“N-no, shit, don’t do that, I’m gonna,” Eren mutters, licking behind Jean’s ear and smelling the grease-sweat-sex smell of him and thinking it’s perfect. Jean rasps out a laugh, and they are close enough that Eren can feel it hum between them.

“That’s the fuckin’ _point_ , asshole, I _want_ you to, c’mon.” He squeezes again, sort of circles his hips as he jerks them up, and that’s it, show’s over, Eren’s orgasm rips through him like contact shock, like it’s the first time he fell hard in training only _good_.

He can distantly hear the noises he’s making, long moans and high whimpers, and the aftershocks feel like they go on forever, pleasure twitching and twisting in him till it feels like too much. Eren pushes himself up, away, scraping his hair back as he breaths heavy. “Fuck,” he sighs, sits on his haunches as he looks at Jean.

Who looks absolutely _wrecked_ , red cheeks and glazed eyes and heaving chest and Eren trails his eyes down to Jean’s cock, to his ass, to where Eren’s come is leaking out of his ass.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes, “You’re so – holy fuck, Jean.”

And then he crouches between Jean’s legs, before Jean can respond. He fits a leg over each shoulder, takes a breath and pushes his mouth onto Jean’s cock, till he can feel hair tickling his lips. He takes a moment to be thankful he has no gag reflex, takes a moment to breath the scent of Jean in. Then he sucks, long and slow.

Jean gasps, hand scrambling at Eren’s hair, thighs coming dangerously close to strangling Eren as he twitches. Eren hums, pleased, and uses the distraction that makes to fit his fingers inside Jean again.

Fuck, and Eren can feel his come inside, and it makes it slippery, easy to rock his fingers hard and fast against Jean’s prostate. It doesn’t take much, three presses and another swallow around the head of Jean’s cock, and then Jean is _coming_ , damn gorgeous as he does. Jean beats his feet against Eren’s back, hollers and swears scratches his scalp, and Eren swallows it down, keeps swallowing and sucking till Jean has nothing left to spend.

Eren pulls off, keeps the head of Jean’s softening cock between his lips for a moment longer, gives it a lick goodbye. Careful as he does, Eren pulls his fingers out, glancing over the area to see… Shit, he doesn’t know. If everything’s still okay down there.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jean says after a few moments, and then he starts laughing.

“What the fuck,” Eren mutters, and this makes Jean laugh harder. “You’re crazy,” Eren informs him, “Absolutely batshit.”

“Only for you, baby,” Jean coos, and Eren can _feel_ himself start to flush, that awkward angry-ish shyness fluttering to life again. Jean has stopped laughing, and he peers at Eren with startlingly clear eyes. “One day,” he starts, sounding frighteningly serious and contemplative, “I’m gonna be able to say shit like that and you won’t act like I slaughtered a puppy when I do.”

“I don’t know what you’re –” Eren grumbles, and Jean cuts him off with another laugh.

“Whatever, strong man, of course you don’t.” Then he shuffles slightly to the side, pats the space on the mattress this makes beside him. 

“C’mere,” he says, and Eren does, and Jean kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments will make me a happy hairless monkey spread the love drop a comment


End file.
